harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sybill Trelawney
|School = |School House = |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Occupation = Divination Professor at Hogwarts School |Loyalty = }}Professor '''Sybill Trelawney '''was a witch and seer who taught Divination at Hogwarts School. Biography Earlier life Employment Teaching 1993 - 1994 Sybill would rarely leave her tower and join the crowds at school because she found it clouded her Inner Eye. In September 1993, she announced in her introduction to new third-year Divination students that it was nice to finally see everybody in the physical world. She informed her students that she could take them so far, but she couldn't teach advanced divination if they didn't possess the Sight. She soon predicted things for her students, including Neville dropping a teacup during their lesson. She was very accurate, because a few things happened. She had her students interpret tea leaves and heard Harry and Ron struggling to identify Harry's signs. She looked in the cup and was shocked because she thought she saw the Grim. She told Harry what it was but Hermione gave a negative comment, doubting Trelawney's interpretation. She told Hermione she had very little aura and perception and ended their lesson. Sybill's warning to Lavender Brown about the the thing she was dreading, did happen. Her pet rabbit was killed by a fox, but Hermione couldn't understand why she would consciously dread her young rabbit dying and told her it didn't even happen the day Trelawney told her it would (Lavender was just informed that day). Lavender and Parvati Patil admired Trelawney because what they perceived to be a successful prediction and went to her classroom at lunch to learn. Harry began to get annoyed at how Trelawney's eyes filled with tears when looking at him every lesson. Every 25 December, Trelawney preferred to stay in her classroom and have her festive lunch on her own. But in 1993, she was crystal-gazing and saw herself leaving her luncheon and joining her colleagues and students in the Great Hall. She glided in wearing a green, glittery dress and Professor Dumbledore found her a chair. Before she was seated, she noticed that if she joined their table, thirteen people would be dining. She was worried because of a superstition that the first to get up would be the first to die, but Dumbledore told her it would be fine. Trelawney soon noticed that Professor Lupin was absent and asked why. Professor McGonagall was very critical of Trelawney, and thought Trelawney should have known that. She told her that she did know, but doesn't parade having an Inner Eye. Trelawney told her that she has seen how Lupin will be leaving soon, and he was aware of that because when she wanted to do a crystal-gazing, he run away. Two hours later when Harry and Ron got up first to leave, Trelawney was frantic and asked who got up first, because she thought that person would die first. Professor McGonagall had a snarky comment about it, leaving Trelawney looking affronted. 1994 - 1995 1995 - 1996 1996 - 1997 Second Wizarding War Predictions Prophecies Appearance Sybill was very thin and had a spindly neck. She wore magnified glasses which caused her eyes to look large, she wore chains and beads around her neck, rings and bangles on her hands and wrists and long earrings. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Witches